


[ie]最好的生日礼物

by Nightfall_jarlora



Category: Ink - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall_jarlora/pseuds/Nightfall_jarlora
Kudos: 9





	[ie]最好的生日礼物

ink x error

因为是生日，终于打发走了许多au的各类怪物而此时此刻正抱着画本思考为什么error没有来的ink猛的看见摆放在桌子上的粉色纸条，上面只写着一句，“请到……地点来，生日快乐，ink。”  
陌生的字迹使ink摸不到头脑，在好奇心的驱使下ink来到了上面写着的地点。  
面前的一扇门半掩半开，而仔细听还能听见沉重的喘息声。ink将门推开后，被眼前的景象震惊了一小下。  
error面色有些吃力的趴伏在床铺上，双手被反绑在身后，而此时他还在不停的挣扎着。见到ink的到来，error直接破口大骂道，“又是你这个彩虹混蛋，卑鄙！！”  
ink踩着木板走向error，仍然不理解眼前的情况，只好先暂时将束缚着error的绳子解下。绳子被揭开的一瞬间，error立刻用全身力量翻滚至一旁，向ink发动蓝线攻击。  
ink突然转过身来，单手扯住error的蓝线，向自己这一方拽去，因为药物的作用而力气有些散失的error措不及防的向前一扑，强忍着体内魔法的冲突而勉强站住。  
“今天是怎么了，力气那么小？”ink笑着打趣着，error抬腿猛的踹向ink的左腿，趁着ink抬起左腿躲避的功夫，又猛的用右腿扫向ink的右腿。  
ink摔倒在地后error快速起身，把ink踹到墙角处。  
ink扶着墙壁坐起身来，双瞳变换为红色靶心，干脆利落的拿出画笔朝面前的骨甩出粉色颜料，化作细线困住对方的双脚。error还没反应过来，等他回过神来时，自己已经被ink扔到床上了。  
“放开——！！你就会这点手段是么？！”error大叫着，ink轻而易举地压制着error无力的双手，想拿些什么物品将他的双手缠绕住，便只好暂时腾出一只手来搜寻着。  
error剧烈的反抗着，刚刚重获自由的左手立刻扇了ink一耳光。ink用低沉的声音警告着error，“看来还是要有骨来教你什么叫做听话。”  
于是便扯下error的围巾强制性的将error的双手捆绑起来，慢慢褪下error的裤子。失去了error的挣扎，ink的右手轻而易举的伸向了身下的骨的前端。  
“你这个脑子里都是黄色废料的彩虹混蛋！下流！呜——哈——”error叫着，ink的手灵活地在error分身周围打着转，error口中的话语全部变成了喘息声，不停地扭动身体好来减轻这种接触所带来的恐惧感。  
“大名鼎鼎的au毁灭者现在是这副模样，要是让你的那些队友看到，”ink意味不明的说着，“他们会是什么反应……？”  
“呜…不，不……”error的脸逐渐染上了蓝色，白色与蓝黄色眼瞳像是融化般的满是水汽。  
ink继续套弄着error的分身，晶莹的液体逐渐从前端露出。ink尽量保持耐心对error说，“这里没有润滑剂，自己舔湿。”说着便将自己修长的手指插入error的嘴中，补充着，“要是敢咬我，就……啊—！”  
ink猛的抽出自己的手指，指关节上有着很明显的牙齿印。ink脸色一沉，说，“看来你是真的不听话。”  
便直接解开自己的裤子，将肿胀已久的分身露出来，直接粗暴地没/入error的后/穴。  
“咿呀———！”error被刺激的叫出声来，后/穴的疼痛夹杂着分/身的难耐，使error的呻/吟抑制不住的泄出，快感与疼痛一同向大脑袭来。  
ink腾出一只手来揉搓着error的分身，说，“难受吗？还是说你已经在享受了？淫/荡的婊/子。现在向我求饶我可以考虑让你好好享受。”  
最后一点理智控制着error的大脑陆陆续续地回答着，“痴，哈啊…心妄…想，呃啊！呜…”  
ink便保持着现在的动作，向上快速抽/插着。过了一会儿又解开了束缚error双手的围巾，逼迫对方做出跪趴的姿势，ink再次在后方更加快速的挺进着。  
“说实话，我不太喜欢不听话的床上伴侣，”ink说着，“但无所谓，只要是你就好了。”  
error不说话，只是用嘴咬着围巾来减少呻/吟的泄出。  
“我记得我不止一次跟你提到这个问题了，我需要你离其他骨远一点，”见对方不回答，便加大自己的动作幅度，继续说着，“知道我昨天看见你和killer那副亲密的模样时我有多难过吗，不过还好，之后我用我自己的方式去给killer了一点小小的警告。”  
ink说完后重重地喘了一声，白色的浑浊液体从error的盆骨口流出，夹杂着灵魂流出的透明液体，使得床单污浊不堪。  
“咕呜……”error此时已经没有任何多余的精力去判断ink所说的话了。  
ink将error翻了个身，使他和自己面对面，突然间，error因过多的快感而眼眶内满是泪水，深深的喘息夹杂着不甘的呜咽声让ink再度兴奋起来，error的手不自觉地伸向自己的分身，没有受到安抚的前端仍然流淌着晶莹的液体，ink发现后用手指骨堵住前端，对error说，“承诺我以后不会与任何除了我以外的骨说任何关于自己的话，我就给你。”  
“呜…我，我才……不要……”error拒绝着，显然过大的独占欲使error厌恶着。  
“看来你还没学会听话？算了，我可以尝试用其他途经来阻止其他骨来接近你，第一个就定为你最喜欢的blue吧？”  
blue…？他要…？error的瞳孔瞬间缩小，立刻说，“不…哈啊…你不能这么做…咕…我…”  
ink继续在error的小/穴里抽/插着，说，“怎么样，想通了吗？”  
“呃啊……我答…答应你…不要……不…哈…”  
“这才是听话的孩子。”ink说完，便松开堵住error前端的手指骨，富有技巧性的套弄着，前后的双重刺激使error成功达到了高/潮，一股白色的浑浊液体再度溅到床单上。  
ink看着刚释放过后的error，又想起纸条上的内容，心里暗暗想到，“这大概是我收到过最好的生日礼物了。”


End file.
